


Moonlight

by everylosttouch



Series: The World Just Isn't Ready For Us [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Casually dropping vows, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, it's just a bunch of fluff really, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: It's a blissful dream.He's floating, weightless against the world.There's nothing else that matters to him except what lies before him: a night with his newlywed husband.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So....you guys asked and I delivered. I wasn't originally going to do another part to this, but damn y'all convinced me to make another part so here it is!  
> The bonus chapter of _The World Just isn’t Ready for Us_ series
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by Ariana Grande’s _Moonlight_  
>  ~~(i'm a sucker for ariana grande sue me)~~

Gentle kisses, hums of laughter and bliss, golden rays melting into the horizon.

It feels like a dream.

He almost can’t believe it, sitting here with a golden band wrapped around his ring finger. The cool metal contrast from his skin, beaming with a searing, scalding heat. It’s a passionate fire lit within him, and nothing can put it out.

With every touch, every nerve in his body lights up. Those familiar coarse fingertips grace his own. Those soft, alluring lips brush past his neck, and he can feel the hairs stand on the back of his neck in anticipation. He can feel the sigh bubble up from his throat as the buttons to his tux come undone, one by one.

His eyes flutter shut, reveling in his husband’s gentle featherlight touches as his shirt peels away. The cool air in the room kisses his skin, peppering his body in goosebumps. There’s a rumble of quiet laughter, deft hands trailing across his chest, from his pectorals, across his nipples, down his abdominals until they station themselves at the coarse trail of dark hair that disappears past the waistband of his pants. He lets out a half sigh of contentment and want.

“ _Magnus,_ ” he calls out with a hint of desperation, “ _Stop teasing._ ”

Magnus’ amber eyes peek from behind his dark lashes, back up at Alec. There’s a hint of a smile that pulls at the corner of his lips as he leans forward, hands still pressed against tender flesh. He captures Alec’s lips in a sweet kiss full of mirth and warmth. It makes his toes curl and his back arch in the best way.

It’s intimate.

It’s passionate.

It’s all he’s ever wanted.

“ _I can’t help it,_ ” Magnus’ low, alluring tone mutters against his lips, pressing breathless kisses while his fingertips curl through the dark hair under his bellybutton. Alec whimpers against him, hands trembling as they fist into the hem of Magnus’ dress shirt, pulling it from the confines of his trousers. Magnus chuckles.

“ _We’re in no rush, darling,_ ” he coos.

Alec looks up at Magnus, glancing over his face, taking in every detail, every dip and curve of his face. He bites his lip, feeling a soft blush flooding his cheeks. “ _I know,_ ” he whispers back, hands pressing into the skin on the small of Magnus’ back. “ _But knowing you’re my husband…I’ve waited thirteen years to call you that._ ”

Magnus smiles down at him, and leans back only slightly to take Alec’s left hand in his. Their rings glow in the diminishing light of the sunset, gleaming as bright as stars. The both of them are breathless, caught in the torrent of emotions that wash over them.

_They’re married._

Alec smiles as Magnus brings his hand to his lips, kissing his fingertips gently, softly. He moves up, pressing kisses to each knuckle and finger before moving up his wrist. He becomes more daring, mouth parting more to press open-mouthed kisses against the skin as he ventures up Alec’s forearm, his bicep and shoulder, up his clavicle until he meets Alec’s lips again. As he presses another kiss to Alec’s lips, his hips press against Alec’s moving slightly enough for them to feel each other. Alec groans.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec gasps breathlessly, head tilting back in response.

“ _Yes, my darling?_ ”

“ _Please,”_ he huffs out, blush building until he’s sure his face is completely red. “ _I wanna be yours._ ”

Magnus pushes his hips up again slowly at Alec’s words. His eyes squeeze shut and his brows furrow, suppressing a groan. “ _Alexander,_ ” he calls out, _“you have always been mine, just as much as I am yours._ ”

Alec moans breathlessly as Magnus presses against him with a bit more force. He can feel Magnus through their trousers, and his hands shake in anticipation, fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt.

There’s more quiet laughter, and Magnus decides to help his husband with the shirt, eventually discarding their clothing piece by piece. Magnus savors each patch of skin that appears, pressing kisses from the base of Alec’s ankles up to the junction where his thighs meet his pelvis. They slip off their last garments of clothing, reminiscent of their significance from hours ago.

They take in a shared breath, amber and hazel grazing down each other’s bodies, taking in every dip, curve, scar, and follicle that the other offers.

“ _You’re beautiful,_ ” Magnus whispers, his fingertips ghosting across the planes of Alec’s chest.

Alec’s thighs brush against Magnus’, knees rising to press around Magnus’ waist. _“I love you._ ”

Magnus hums, pressing more featherlight kisses across Alec’s pecks. “ _I,”_ a kiss. “ _Love_ ,” another kiss, pressed in the junction between Alec’s jaw and neck. “ _You._ ”

His final kiss is hot, enveloping and searing as he captures Alec’s lips in his own. The desperation of their actions finally kicks in, and Alec’s hands wind into his husband’s hair. He whimpers and whines in want against his husbands’ actions, teasing and promising of a blissful future together.

They connect in the most intimate way as the sun disappears across the horizon.

The push and pull of their bodies are like the tides, like the ocean that resembles their feelings so deep and unwavering, so powerful and strong. Their skin is fire, hot and burning at every point of contact. Alec has never felt so close, so intimate, so in touch with someone before. With every kiss, every slide of their bodies, he feels all the more breathless.

Almost as breathless as seeing Magnus meet him at the altar.

He remembers the nerves, the jitters that coursed through his bones that morning as everyone scrambled around, perfecting little touches like the shine of his shoes to that one little piece of hair that didn’t want to stay in place.

This was the day his dreams became a reality.

Where he married the love of his life.

He had fears, voices of doubt prickling at the back of his mind. It had made his legs uneasy, his breath still. But Izzy was there, she was there every step of the way, assuring him that this was his reality, that this was the best choice he had made.

When he stepped out, meeting Magnus at the altar, he knew that Izzy was right.

He was dressed as elegantly as always, donning an all-black suit and plain white dress shirt. Under the light, a faint design was traced into the lapels. He wore little makeup, saying he knew he would probably cry at some point.

He did.

They both did, Alec should note. Upon seeing each other, there were already tears being shed. As they spoke to each other, reciting vows and promises of their futures, there wasn’t a dry eye in the small ceremony space. It was close, intimate, so very personal.  

He remembers clearly the feeling of Magnus’ hands in his, shaking with as much anticipation and nerves as his. The officiant’s words are lost, never reaching his ears. His body moves on autopilot, reaching back to take a hold of that ring, that very ring that he kept for ten years, the ring meant only for one person.

It gleamed and glowed under the soft lights of their ceremony.

It shone like a spotlight the minute it grazed Magnus’ finger, fitting snugly around the caramel skin of his ring finger.

_They’re married._

The breath steals away from his lungs suddenly, and he releases a stuttering, gasping moan as Magnus connects with him once more. His toes curl and his nerves spark. The emotions welling up within him build, one on top of another as he thinks of Magnus’ ring wrapping around his finger, Magnus’ kiss amongst the tears of bliss and nerves. He thinks of Magnus’ words, his vows that he holds so dear.

“ _And I shall be with you, until the end of time. In every moment, every minute, and every second,_ ” Magnus whispers in his ear, breath hot and heavy accompanied by muted grunts as he presses further in. “ _I will be yours, just as you are mine. With this ring, I promise you my eternity._ ”

Alec’s toes curl at the words, back arching in reaction to his vows, repeated back during their most intimate moment. They’re connected in that moment, completely and totally, heart and soul.

“ _My love for you will never waver_ ,” Alec starts, though the words are breathless as he gasps, fingers pressing into Magnus’ shoulders in silent encouragement. “ _No matter how far, no matter the distance, I will always find my way back to you. I_ —” His voice breaks, raising an octave as Magnus presses against that perfect spot. “ _I promise you my everything, until the end of time_.”

Magnus groans in response, pressing another kiss to Alec’s lips that are unlike all others. It’s a kiss symbolizing the height of their passions, the radiance of their love. It’s a kiss that Alec has only heard about in cheesy romance novels and seen in his dreams. In that moment, there is nothing else in the world except for them.

The height of their emotions towers over them. It becomes too much, too overwhelming and—

Alec throws his head back once more as Magnus brushes against that spot again, and he swears then that he can see all the stars in the galaxy.

He doesn’t tumble down from his high, nor does he immediately crumble against the weight of his emotions against his bones. He floats down, like snow on a winter’s night. It’s soft and sincere, and the heat of the moment simmers to a comfortable glow. There’s breathless huffs and gentle laughter, mutterings of hushed promises and _I love you’s._

Magnus presses another ghost of a kiss to Alec’s lips, a tired smile forming on his face as he draws the silk sheets around them.

As the glow of the moonlight casts against his husband, Alec can’t help but smile.

It feels like a dream.

And he never wants it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> and with that, i will officially end this series. Thank you so so much for reading, and thank you to those who inspired me to write another conclusion chapter! 
> 
> Come cry and yell at me over on my [ tumblr!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> check out [ Take the Stand! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784074/chapters/29171202)


End file.
